A Day To Remember
by saturnspell
Summary: A day out alone for Harry and Ginny. What could possibly happen? Still pretty fluffy, some action too!Rated T for some very mild violence. Post Hogwarts


A Day to Remember

I don't own this…

"Are you all right?" Harry roared over the din of exploding plates and chairs. He dove behind a table and fired off a round of spells at their attackers.

"I'm fine and you?" Ginny yelled back, her face as red as her hair. She too found shelter behind the table and sent off a series of hexes. "How's your face?"

"It'll heal, it was only a glass pitcher. It looks worst than it is."

Outnumbered and fighting for their lives at the Leaky Caldron was not how this day was suppose to end, not by a long shot…

**Earlier**

Harry looked into the mirror and tried to do something with his hair. It just didn't want to cooperate. The black locks refused to be tamed. He gave up and went back to shaving. Today was going to be great. Perfect in fact. He splashed on a bit of the cologne that Ginny had given him at Christmas. Ginny. She was the reason today was going to be perfect. They finally were going to spend the day together, alone together.

Due to Harry's duties at the Ministry and Ginny grueling Quidditch schedule, the couple had little free time to spend together. The Sunday brunches at the Burrow were great but there was little time for privacy with all those people coming and going. The double dates with Ron and Hermione were becoming less frequent due to their engagement. He smiled at that. His two best friends were going to marry!

It wasn't shocking. Everybody knew that Ron and Hermione were going to get married. What was a surprise was that Ron had proposed to Hermione before Harry had to Ginny. It just seemed more likely that Ginny and Harry would get to the altar first considering how shy Ron and Hermione were about their feelings towards each other. Heck, money had changed hands based on that idea. Harry still remembered the sheepish look George had given Bill as he handed him a large sum of galleons the moment Hermione had announced their engagement. Ron and Hermione were like a slow burning fire; impossible to stop once it got going. As Ron's best man, Harry made a note to use that line in his speech.

As he brushed his teeth, Harry thought about how much his best friend had changed. Sure Ron was still messy and loud and often a bit daft but he had definitely changed and for the better. He remembered clearly coming out for breakfast about a week or two after the engagement to find Ron at the kitchen table circling addresses in the real estate section. He was already house hunting.

"Hey Ron, could I ask you a question?' Harry asked uncertainly as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Sure mate," Ron looked at him strangely. It seemed odd but oh well.

"When did you know it was the right time to ask Hermione to you know marry you?" Harry spit the words out quickly almost with embarrassment.

Ron smiled. " I realized when I wasn't with Hermione, she was all I was thinking of. I know that I can't be with her every waking moment but I sure didn't want to miss anymore. Think of all the time I wasted back at Hogwarts not telling her how I felt. I know it's kind of selfish but I want to be with her through everything, the bad stuff as well as the good. It just felt right. I woke up one morning and thought I'd do it and the thought never changed so I asked her. Oh by the way, thanks again for helping clean the place up on the day I asked Hermione and sorry I didn't tell you before. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh no worries mate and thanks for the advise Ron."

Ron grinned at Harry and went back to the paper. He had flipped over to the Quidditch results and was checking the stats.

Harry shifted back to reality and headed to the fireplace. He could hear Ron snoring from his room. He grabbed some Floo powder and called out Ginny's address and he was gone.

Hermione met him. She gave him a strong hug, her engagement ring shining in the sunlight of the clean orderly flat that the two girls shared.

"All set?" She smirked. She gave Harry the once over and nodded her approval. She did a quick charm with her wand and his hair settled on his head.

"Thanks!" Harry said truthfully. "Ginny?"

"Is almost ready. She's practically bouncing off the walls." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. "And what is my lovely up too?"

"He's still in bed…"

"Oh is he?" Hermione's voice almost dripped with a wanton tone. She winked at Harry. "Have fun!" She threw a handful of powder into the fireplace and called out Ron's and Harry's flat and with a poof, she was gone. Harry could swear she was singing through the Floo Network! "I Got You" by Split Enz.

Harry was still digesting what had just happened and was trying not to imagine what was most likely going to be occurring between his two best friends when Ginny appeared in the living room.

She was a vision in red and blue. Her long red hair hung delicately on the shoulders of the dark blue dress she wore. The small silver pendant of a stag, Harry's birthday gift, dangled just below her neckline. She was holding a pair of dark blue pumps in her hands.

"Are we walking?" She said matter-of-factly.

"I imagine we will be doing a fair bit of that…" Harry could barely respond his eyes were well out of their sockets at the sight of her.

"Fantastic!" Ginny pitched the heels into the hallway and grabbed Harry for a long kiss. "I bloody well hate those things." The kiss lasted well longer than it should have. Neither party seemed to mind. At all.

They broke apart and Ginny put on a pair of comfortable flats. She did a slow pirouette in front of Harry. She smiled as his eyes moved up and down her.

"Do you like the dress?" She teased.

"UM… Yeah…obviously…" Harry stammered and blushed.

She gave him a wicked grin. She loved toying with him. "So where are you taking me, Mr. Potter?"

"I thought we'd spend the day in the Muggle parts of London, Ms. Weasley."

"Lead on my dear."

Harry had chosen Muggle London for a couple of basic reasons. First and foremost was the fact that since Ginny was from a full wizarding family she simply didn't get into those parts of London often and she's often wished to do so. Secondly was the anonymity the city would offer. As the Man Who Killed Voldemort, Harry was often still recognized on the street by passing wizards. However, Ginny was now a star Quidditch player for the Hollyhead Harpies and the club's Ginny Weasley Warrior campaign was in full swing. There were posters and T-shirts with Ginny's likeness everywhere. Fans would often stop her for a photo or an autograph. Ginny had found the attention rather distracting and Harry had no intention of sharing her with anyone today. They caught a cab and headed into the city.

They started their day with a breakfast of fresh fruit, crepes and whipped cream at an outside café. Ginny marveled at the Muggles walking around with their cellphones, Blackberrys and iPhones. She wondered how they could get anything done with all those distractions. Right now she was very distracted herself, with the young man sitting across the table with whipped cream on his chin. She reached up and deftly wiped Harry's face clean. The couple shared a long slow kiss.

They went for a long leisurely stroll up the High Street, window shopping. Ginny laughed and pointed out some fashions she wouldn't be caught dead in and some items she liked. Harry made a note of her favourites and planned to purchase some of those things in the future. They wound up at an amusement park by the river. They rode the Roller Coaster, the Tilt-a-Whirl and smashed each other senseless on the bumper cars. They giggled their way through the Haunted House and the House of Mirrors, but they had the most fun in the Tunnel of Love. As soon as their gondola entered the tunnel the lovebirds were entwined, hands and lips working overtime. They both left the park with a dizzy, dreamy expression and ear-to-ear grins.

Harry and Ginny slowly walked their way back towards Diagon Alley as the sun began to set. Neither spoke, both thinking of where the night was heading.

"How about a Butterbeer at the Leaky Caldron before heading…home?" Ginny suggested. She didn't want the day to end yet. She wanted to stay locked in Harry's gentle embrace forever. Letting go meant leaving, work, and loneliness.

"Sounds brilliant." He'd been hoping she'd suggest a drink somewhere. He too didn't want the day to end yet.

The Caldron was packed and loud. The couple tried to get a quick drink and a bit of privacy and that's where the night took a turn for the worse. Harry was recognized, not as the Man Who Had Killed Voldemort, but as the Auror who had put away Glendish Galway for life in Azkaban Prison, by Galway's four equally mean and notorious brothers and their friends. Things went bad quickly and all hell broke loose as wands were drawn and spells blasted around the room…

**Now**

"How much longer before help arrives?" Ginny yelled as she fired off a hex that froze an attacker. The words had barely left her mouth when the fireplace filled with white light and blue smoke. She saw the unmistakable shape of her brother coming out of the smoke joined by several other Aurors.

"Oi, that's my sister" Ron bellowed and dropped one of the dark wizards who was just about to fire a curse at Ginny, with a flick of his wand. The fight ended quickly and a semblance of order returned to what was left of the pub.

"You guys alright? Harry what happened to your face?"

"It's nothing Ron. Could I have a quick word?" Harry pulled Ron into a huddle away from Ginny. She saw Ron nod and smile.

"No Worries Harry, We'll clean this up and get your statements in the morning. Get yourselves home."

Ginny looked confused. She could've sworn she had heard her brother say good luck and he had this huge grin on his face. She felt Harry's warm hand take hers and they headed to the fireplace and with a blast of powder they were back at boys' place.

Over a cup of tea the couple assessed their injuries. Ginny's dress was in tatters and she had sustained several cuts on her legs and arms from all the flying glass. She had a small goose egg size bump on her forward and a cut on her upper lip, but she was all right. Harry's face had swollen to a puffy mass and his lips were cut and enlarged. She gently wiped away the dried blood that was smeared across his features. He tried to smile, but it hurt too much.

"Well Mr. Potter, you sure know how to give a girl a day to remember. There's no way I'll ever forget today!" She said with a laugh, her heart still running on adrenaline. She got up and turned to face the fire.

"Er…there is…one more thing I'd like to do tonight…" Harry stumbled through the words, his battered lips barely working. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box he'd been carrying all day. "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

He had planned to make it romantic, to say special words, get on one knee but right here, right now, seeing her here, blazing away in the firelight he knew, just like Ron had known with Hermione. He needed to be with her through everything, the bad as well as the good.

"Yes" Ginny whispered, her face flush.

Forgetting their injuries they crashed into each other like waves on a beach, their lips meeting oblivious of the pain.

"Ouch" They both said in unison and kissed again and again.

Reviews?


End file.
